Crawling
by xXxUchiha DaisyxXx
Summary: It polluted the air, it painted the walls, it lingered beside me; mouth wide and ready to devour anything in its path. Including me.


* * *

**It polluted the air, it painted the walls, it lingered beside me; mouth wide and ready to devour anything in its path. Including me.**

**Warning: This will hold disturbing, yet interesting things.**

**Read if you dare.**

**^_^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Crawling in my skin  
**These wounds they will not heal**  
Fear is how I fall  
**Confusing what is real

There's something inside me**  
That pulls beneath the surface  
**Consuming, confusing**  
This lack of self control I fear  
**Is never ending, controlling  
**  
I can't seem to find myself again  
**My walls are closing in**  
(Without a sense of confidence)  
**(I'm convinced that there's)**  
(Just too much pressure to take)  
**I've felt this way before so insecure

**Crawling in my skin  
**These wounds they will not heal**  
Fear is how I fall  
**Confusing what is real

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled  
**Itself upon me distracting, reacting**  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
**It's haunting how I can't seem

**To find myself again  
**My walls are closing in**  
(Without a sense of confidence)  
**(I'm convinced that there's)**  
(Just too much pressure to take)  
**I've felt this way before so insecure

**Crawling in my skin  
**These wounds they will not heal**  
Fear is how I fall  
**Confusing what is real

**Crawling in my skin  
**These wounds they will not heal**  
Fear is how I fall  
**Confusing, confusing what is real

**There's something inside me  
**That pulls beneath the surface**  
Consuming  
**(Confusing what is real)**  
This lack of self control I fear  
**Is never ending, controlling**  
(Confusing what is real)**

* * *

_**C**r**a**w**l**i**n**g_

_-**x**-_

C**h**a**p**t**e**r** I**

My fire-red hair swung left to right as I sprinted down the murky pathway. It was dark; so dark, that without the blinding white orbs of light that illuminated the road above me, the world would be veiled in dusk.

It was menacingly still, besides the sound of my shoes hitting the sable pavement, and even that was hushed. No wind whistled in the air, no insects called in the night; nothing was there.

The fact that there was a chill about the air, despite it being the end of spring, and that I was breathing harshly, made my throat hurt and my breath come out in puffs of white clouds.

I ran as fast as I could, my chest heaving. I felt something come over me in a peculiar way, but my step never faltered. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was near me. I didn't know what it was, only that it was there, waiting, and that made my gut twist in fear more than anything.

I panicked; fear striking through me mercilessly with every time my heart thudded in my chest. I could feel said heart beating in my throat, making my chest and my throat sore.

It was near... I couldn't do anything but stand; the series of aches that made themselves noticed in my legs quickly forgotten. An intimidating, yet somewhat familiar voice that made me both scream in both panic and fear, and sparked what was a strange warmth in my breast, spoke, echoing through the roadway and my mind.

"You can't run from me."

A scream echoed through the dark, loud and clear, piercing the cold, spring air; it was mine. The comparison to it and one from a horror film was too similar for my liking.  
It suddenly got eerily silent, despite the sound of my heavy breathing. I looked around quickly, gripping my head and digging my nails into my scalp as the voice let loose a grating laugh.

Leaving me with goose bumps and the wish that this was all over; this wasn't happening.  
The laugh seemingly rung throughout the empty, fogged street, but it only lingered in my head. I shook my head horrifyingly fast, vehement sobs tearing from my lips.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I shrieked as the laughter got louder and louder, deafening me from the inside out.

I realized that I wasn't screaming; I was just imagining it. As soon as I registered this, there was nothing else but the sound of sinister laughter echoing throughout my mind and I couldn't scream.  
I could barely even breathe.

I gasped for air, moving my hands that were clutching my head harshly, to my neck instead. My knees buckled below me, no longer having the strength to bear my upper body. I curled into a fetal position, my breath returning and the scream that followed after was real this time; too real. I rocked back and forth, closing my eyes so firmly that they hurt.

"Foolish girl! You can't ever run from me."

The voice rasped out from oblivion, carrying with it the tone of a demon: odious laced with sinful intent. Trembles wrecked my body, as I rocked back and forth, gripping my head so hard my fingers turned an unpleasant shade of red and my knuckles went white.

"I'll always be here…with you!"

One last scream escaped me before everything faded into a glaring white; there was nothing except quiet breathing, and the dulling echoes of appalling laughter.

And then...

I woke up.

xXx

* * *

Soo.... Yeah. first chapter. Epic. XD

Note for Zeru/Akane:

I LOVE YOU SHEEPY-ONEE~  
You are like, one of THE epicest people EVERRRR~.  
Thank chu' fer' beta'ing our story~ :D Hehehe. xDD  
~ Da-chan ~ x33

Okay~, now that, that is done. ^^'

This story, planning and writing the first chapter and stuff, took us... I dunno, around a week or so... straight... ^^'

I'm REALLY, REALLY, REAAAAAALLY excited to present this fic to you guys! I, personally, really, really like how it is, and is going to turn out, so I hope you guys do too!

The next chapter is going to come out somewhat soon~. ^^

Read/Review, PLEAAAAAAAASE. :3

* * *


End file.
